


Not Now

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, baby-Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: It's Maryse's court date, but that's not the scariest thing that is happening in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Shadowhunter World.

1990

It was over. They had lost. The Clave was doing one case after another. She was in a room all by herself. They had separated her from her husband and had forced Alec out of her arms. She couldn’t get the loud painfully cry he let out when they took him from her out of her mind. She had yelled after him that it’d be okay. She didn’t fight them. She knew that was only because she believed she was with child again. This was the worse possible time for a baby, but here she was. A criminal, her husband also a criminal, with a one year old baby, and possibly pregnant with a second.

She played with her hair and waited. An hour later and she was taken into a courtroom. There were a lot of people. She recognized most of them as family members of the Circle that weren’t part of it. They were probably waiting to find out the fate of their loved one or ones. She saw that her mother-in-law, Phoebe, and her father-in-law, Andrew, were there. Phoebe had Alec on her lap and she was glad to see that her baby boy would be fine. No matter what happened to her. Alec could live with his grandparents. They were in their early fifties. Also, the new baby could live with them too. Her children would be happy.

She reached the chair where she was told to sit. She was handed the Mortal Sword. She had never held it before. It was heavy and painful. All she could think about was the baby she might be pregnant with. Are they okay? Is this hurting them?

The Consul was there to ask questions. Maryse thought he was about her age, “State your name, age and relation to the Circle.”

“Maryse Lightwood, I’m twenty-two, and I was a member of the Circle.”

She was questioned for what seemed like hours. Maryse felt dead. She wasn’t even thinking how she answered. The answers came pouring out of her nonstop.

She finally came fully back when she heard a question that did matter and that she couldn’t answer simply, “YOU know we can punish you and it can affect Alec. Your son might even be at risk for being punished for your actions. So, why should we go easy on you?”

“I don’t care what you do to me. Just leave my children out of it. They’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Children?” He questioned and Maryse watched as Robert’s parent’s faces paled.

“I believe I’m pregnant.”

“Believe? So, you’re not sure if you’re pregnant for sure.”

“I’m not hundred percent sure, but I’m pretty certain that I am with child.”

The Consul looked liked he had no idea what to do. He took a breath then let out an order, “Can we get a Silent Brother in here or something?”

They put Maryse in yet another room and she was left there. She wondered what was about to happen. Would the Silent Brother hurt her? Would he just check the baby? Maryse found herself scared.

_Maryse Lightwood. I have come here to check you._

She nodded her head. He made her lay on her back. She was in a hospital room.

He touched her stomach which was weird to have someone that wasn’t her family member to touch her there. He pulled away from her and said nothing.

“Well?” She asked.

_You’re with child. There’s something wrong with the child though._

“No, no, no, no…” She was in shock, “What’s wrong with them?”

_They’ve been poisoned. It was only a tiny bit. The child should be fine._

Maryse sighed in relief. The baby would be okay, “Will they be affected at all?”

_There will be no effect on the baby._

    ***

Their punishment was barely one at all. They were to move to New York and take care of the Institute there. Which was a low blow in a way because they killed the family that used to run the Institute.

The day they left was hard. Her parents hadn’t spoke to her since she was caught being part of the Circle. Robert’s parents had come to say goodbye and his mother cried. They left and Maryse felt like crying herself.


End file.
